It Wasn't Like That
by Kyoki13
Summary: wally just wants to go out and have fun, his father is against it, unless he proves his dominance by having sex. all the girls wally knows wouldn't go for it, but it just so happens he has his eyes site on a little birdie. One-shot Boy/Boy review please


**A/N: before I get to the disclaimer, I would like to add; the plot isn't even mine…. I was checking out frankandjoe3's page and found this, so the plot idea goes to her. BUT! The writing is all mine, so if it's bad, don't blame her! Also I do request, just give me a plot and I'll do the story for you, I do: KF/Rob, Sasunaru, and Gaalee (first name tops, no exceptions, any other pairing tell me) **** id also like to add that this is my first lemon, so sorry if it sucks, also_ please review_, im thinking of writing another one-shot with wally and dick, so_ please_ tell me if im any good!**

**Disclaimer: Wally stop running! Slow down! Hey where'd Robin go? That sexy escape artist! I WILL FIND YOU!... so I own nothing….. For now, but I'm working on it!**

"But dad-"

"NO! I'm not going to repeat myself! You can't go out alone, you're just a kid!"

"You keep saying that, but I'm not a kid! Why can't you just trust me to go out by myself?"

Currently both males of the west family where having an all-out dispute, all wally wanted to do was go to a friend's party, but his father just wouldn't have it. "You are a kid!" his father wouldn't let Wally out claiming he wasn't a grown up, just a kid.

"What do I have to do to get you to get that I'M NOT A KID!" It took every fiber and being in Wally's body for him not to grip and his hair and stomp around like a child that didn't get his way.

Just as it seemed that Rudolph was going to blow up he paused and seemed to consider something. "Wally, did I ever tell you about the first time I became a man?"

Even though Wally never had heard of such a story, if he was honest, he was tempted to say yes. He had a bad feeling, and the feeling told him to run like hell. "…. No?" instead of listening to his gut he listened to his brain; and it told him to be truthful.

"Well, I became I man when I first had sex," oh god he should have listened to his gut! Okay-okay, it wasn't o late to run- "don't even think about it, now stop eyeing the door and listen up! You want me to treat you like an adult don't you?" Wally, even with his gut telling him to run, nodded his head. "I'll treat you as one when you have sex to prove your dominance, a way to prove to me that you can be a man." All was said in a superior manner.

Wally gaped up at him, half in shook and the other half in disgust. Was this really his father giving me permission-no telling him to go out and have sex? "b-but dad-"

"No! That's the only way, until than you'll always be a child and treated as one!" his father snapped cutting of his whine.

Wally opened his mouth to argue but shut it when his father sent him an I'm-your-parent-don't-you-dare-question-me glare, then he walked out of the living room to leave Wally to his thoughts. Wally thought over every girl at his school, half of the girls would smack him if he tried. He frowned and shook his head unpleasantly at the mere thought of being smacked; the other half would just laugh. He finally thought over his team….

_**~I know you've suffered  
>But I don't want you to hide<br>its cold and loveless  
>I won't let you be denied~<strong>_

"**Recognized: kid flash B03."**

Robin turned his attention to the door of the mount justice living room expecting to see his supersonic friend run right through in a blur. However after a few minutes he was met with a sad sight: his best friend was _slowly_ walking inside with his head down, teeth grit and hands fisted tight. Wally walked past the refrigerator not even sparing it or him a glance before clasping onto the couch near the boy wonder, Robin visibly frowned, _something's wrong._

"Hey KF wanna play call of duty?" Robin asked, waving the case in sluggish speedsters face in attempt to perkin him up a bit.

No such luck, Wally glanced his way and went back to burying his face into the couch cushion while clutching at the seat in frustration. The boy wonder inched a bit closer and started to pat his friend on the back, he briefly considered asking what the matter was but decided against it, he was probably still sour on the subject. "Hey Rob, wanna come over my house?" the ginger asked siting up and looking over at his best friend.

Robin looked a bit taken back by the sudden question but soon reclaimed his composure, "why?"

"Come on bro, I'm sad. I need comfort." Wally answered pulling his best sad look he could.

"Fine, I'll go." Robin agrees sighing a bit, who could say no to Wally?

Wally perked up just a bit at hearing his desired answer.

_**~Soothing  
>I'll make you feel pure<br>Trust me  
>you can be sure~<strong>_

Wally skid to a stop in back of his house, couldn't let anyone see him run in front his house, he then gently passed a flushed boy wonder back on the ground. "I still don't see why we couldn't take my motorcycle." Dick mumbled looking anywhere but at Wally's face.

"I thought carrying you would be faster." Wally explained with just a hint of a smile, his attitude seemed to have lightened up over the run.

Instead of responding said ebony forced any color down and looked up at the West manner. "Come on," Wally lead Dick to the back door effortlessly opened it; this wasn't the birds first visit to Wally's house so he didn't seem out of place.

"I'm home!" Wally called out, no on was home yet, good.

"No one's home…" robin mumbled pointing out the obvious.

"Yeah…. Come on." Both superheroes walked up the stairs to Wally's room; Wally leading and Dick close behind.

Wally steeped in first and Dick turned around to close the door, the second he turned to face Wally he felt a pair of warm lips crash on his own and fingers tangled in his soft black hair. Dick's eyes widened for a moment, just enough time to see Wally was the owner of said lips, and it didn't take long for Dick to respond to the kiss. Dick kissed back with slight hesitation, he didn't know what was going through his best friend's head but one thing he did know was that Wally-Wally, his best friend-was kissing him, he may never get a chance to be this close and intimate with him, he's always liked Wally but figured Wally could never feel the same.

With Dick's fingers loosely tangled in his best friends' short- and soft-red hair he let himself be laid on Wally's door. Wally slowly pulled away, noticing that Dick still had his shades on he snatched them off and through them to the side and looked Dick in the eyes, face a tinted pink-matching his fellow super hero-and with a lustful gaze, while Dick catches his breath Wally wasted no time lasing his fingers with the boy wonder and pinning him on to his tanned wooden door and without much warning starts to lick down his jawline down to his neck.

"W-Wally….. Ah-ah, Wally." Dick, seeming to have no protest against it what-so-ever, moaned slowly cheering him on to continue.

The ginger, loving the sound coming out of his friends' mouth, wasted no time in removing his hands from Dick's and using them to ever so gently pull down the zipper to Dick's blue hoodie, in order to get easier access. Once zippered all the way down he removed both hoodie and black jacket, revealing a plain white T-shirt, Wally then pulled off the white t-shirt. Wally connected his mouth back to Dick's and slowly led him to his bed, changing positions so he could top. Once he was on top of Dick he started to lick down his chest, stopping to swirl his tongue around a nipple and tease the other one by flicking it, in which Dicks response was to let out a shaky moan and arch his back into Wally's touch. Dick, getting into it more, reached down to the hem of Wally's long sleeve yellow shirt, Wally stopped his hands in the process.

"Wally?" confused by Wally's action in stopping him he let out a sort of whine.

"Let me do everything," Wally whispered, lust clear in his voice.

Wally pulled off of his red button up shirt and then his long sleeve shirt. Dick turned a shade darker and they both took that time to ogle each other. Dick was the first to snap out of the trance Wally's muscular chest had him in and reconnect their mouths. While both toques fought for dominance, Wally took the time to reach down and unbutton Dick jeans, and fisted Dicks…. Well, dick. Dick moaned into Wally's mouth, encouraging him to go on. After teasing if for a while, Wally pulled both boxer and jeans in one swift pull. Dick let a whine at the cold air hitting his throbbing member, in which Wally grabbed at it and started to stroke, slowly and first, but as dicks moans came out more he started to go faster.

"W-Wally… ngh... I'm… gonna…" Dick let out, and at that Wally stopped, reserving low whimper.

"n-not yet." Wally panted, unbuttoning his own jeans and pulling everything off in one go, tossing them uncaringly to the side.

Wally reached for dicks jeans and boxers, which were still around his ankles, and pulled them off, doing the same as his own pairs. "Dick, suck." Wally softly commanded, putting his fingers in front of dicks lips.

Dick nodded and clamped his lips around the two digits, swirling his tongue around them and sliding his tongue up and down. Wally let out a shaky moan, _how did he learn to do that with his tongue?_ Wally thought desperately.

Wally, deciding that it was enough pulled out his fingers with a 'pop.' Wally entered one finger in slowly and waited for dicks 'go ahead.' Dick didn't feel pain, just a bit strange and uncomfortable, "go…" Dick let out in a shaky breath.

Wally nodded and added the second finger, waiting a few seconds before he started with the scissoring motions, in which Dick let out a small whine. He didn't hurt as much as he thought it would but it did hurt, Wally scissored and plunged in Dick for a while until….. "Wally!~ ah-aahhh ", Wally smirked in finding dicks prostate, Wally proceeded to hit it dead on over and over, the sound coming from the boy wonder practically sending him over the top.

When Wally thought he scissored enough he used his free hand to reach for some lube and coated a fair amount on his member, hissing at the temperature of it. Wally slowly positioned himself at dicks entrance, "Dick… you sure about this?" he wanted to take Dick right now and screw him senseless, but scaring him wasn't worth it.

Instead of receiving a verbal answer he received a slight nod, that was all he needed to plunge himself in dicks tight heat. "AH!" Dick let out a scream of pain as Wally entered him, tears stinging in his eyes.

Wally winced at the scream that filled the room and leaned down to capture his lover's lips in a sweet and tender kiss. Said ginger cupped the smaller bodied boys cheeks and kissed the tears away, waiting for the okay to move. "w-Wally… move!" the ebony barked out, pain stricken face intact.

At seeing the pain in his lovers face Wally decided to try something, possibly to make him feel good. Wally pulled out until his members tip was right at dicks entrance and slammed back into dicks entrance, this time with a twist, _"vibrating,"_ was all Dick could think at the moment Wally slammed back in, some pain being replaced by pleasure.

Wally angled himself differently over every slam back into his entrance, "w-Wally… ngh.. Ahahh."

"Ngh… Dick…so tight…ah-ah~,"

In another side of the house, Wally's father came through the door, wondering where his son could be. Until he heard a series of moans that is, "what the?" Following the moans Rudolph started to piece some things together.

He came to Wally's room and through opened the door, gaping at what 'horror' he was meet with, his son plowing another boy, who seemed to be enjoying the act.

"Ah!" Dick was screaming, but not from pain or pleasure, or like horror, seeing as he just noticed Rudolph at the door.

Wally, ignoring his father and Dick's screams of horror he pulls out and slams back in once again, and dicks screaming for a different reason.

"_Wally!"_ Dick screamed, when suddenly a wave of pleasure ran through his body.

Wally then turned his attention to his father and smirked, then leaned down and pressed his lips softly against dicks before turning back to his father, "You just said sex. You didn't say who with."

Rudolph stared in horror and disgust, before turning and slamming the door behind him, leaving Wally and Dick to finish off.

**~You trick your lovers  
>that you're wicked and divine<br>you may be a sinner  
>But your innocence is mine~<strong>

Wally pulled out of Dick, feeling satisfied, and laid himself down to the right of Dick. "W-Wally…"

Wally frowned at hearing the slight whimper leave his lovers lips, Wally cupped dicks cheeks, and "you're not regretting anything are you? I'm sorry! Man I took your V-card… I'm sorry, I-I"

"No… I'm not regretting anything…. It's just…" Dick interrupted, cutting of Wally's mini-panic attack and averting his eyes from Wally's.

"Dick? What's wrong? Look at me, Dick." Wally frowned, honestly worried about his friend and how he kept averting his eyes.

"You told your dad something about sex, where you using me for something between you and your father?" Dick yelled, pushing Wally away slightly but roughly.

Wally's face fell, "what? That's what you think? Dick, _Dick! Look at me, right now!_" Wally demanded, Dick flinched but complied either way, Wally softly rubbed his thumb over dicks cheeks. "I'd never use you, and id kick anyone ones ass you tried to touch my Richard." Dick rose in eyebrow but a hint of a smile leaked out, "my Dick doesn't sound right…. My dad I made this... deal, I just saw the opportunity to have you and sorta just… took it. Believe me, it wasn't like that, I love you Dick." Wally slowly moved in closer to Dick's face until their noses were touching and kissed him lightly.

"I love you too Wally, I have for a while now." Wally beamed at the confession and wrapped his arms around Dick's naked figure, and pulled up the blankets.

Both were tired and exhausted for their previous activity, "you're gonna have to deal with your dad in the morning." The cocky ebony sidekick muttered before either could drift off to sleep.

"Shit."

**A/N: Break lyrics; Undisclosed desires by muse, i was reading a story and they recommended it, saying that it sounded like wallyXdick relationship. if you listened to the hole song you'd_ have_ to agree.**


End file.
